Una carta
by aleprettycat
Summary: "Ferb y yo llevamos un tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra con nuevos amigos y todo un estilo de vida diferente. Todo era normal, hasta que me llegó una carta, era de Isabella."
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Ale ha regresado con un nuevo fanfic de Phineas y Ferb, al igual que el anterior, está inspirado en un dibujo que he estado haciendo en éstos días. Mi deviantART es aleprettycat, y el link directo lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil (cuando lo pego aquí no sale O_o). En fin, mucho bla bla, y aquí va el fic. Espero les guste =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Una Carta<strong>

Ésta mañana cuando estábamos desayunando, el abuelo Fletcher estaba repartiendo la correspondencia. Había una carta para mí, y era de Isabella.

Ferb y yo nos dirigimos al instituto y en el camino él me observó por unos instantes y luego a la carta de Isabella que yo aún traía en la mano, quería saber por qué no la había abierto.

"No lo sé Ferb, es decir, este año terminaremos la secundaria y regresaremos a Danville... pero este último año Isabella y yo casi no hemos platicado, no tanto como cuando nos acabámamos de venir a Inglaterra con los abuelos..."

Sin darme cuenta ya me había detenido a medio camino, Ferb se detuvo junto a mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Me volví hacia él y pude ver en sus ojos el brillo de tener una solución a lo que fuera que me estuviese pasando. Lo obsevé espectante y él quitó su mano de mi hombro, me quitó el sobre y lo colocó frente a mí de modo que pudiera verlo y me dijo:

"Phineas, dudo mucho que no le importes a Isabella, y la prueba es esta carta. Léela y deja de estar especulando" Acto seguido, tomé la carta y la contemplé por unos segundos. Tenía todos los datos escritos con impecable letra, pareciera que estuvo horas dibujando cada una con sumo cuidado y una sonrisa se me escapó. Ferb me dió una palmadita en la espalda y continuamos con nuestro camino.

Las clases fueron eternas para mí, moría de ganas por leer el contenido de aquel sobre, y para evitar la tentación de abrirlo en clase, lo guardé en mi casillero, ahí estaría a salvo hasta la hora del descanso. Necesitaba leer esa carta solo, debía prestarle toda la atención posible a la carta de mi querida amiga.

El timbre que anunciaba el descanso se dejó escuchar y el salón pronto quedó vacío. Me dirigí a mi casillero mientras saludaba a media comunidad estudiantil en el camino. Como Ferb era el jugador estrella del equipo de soccer de la escuela y ambos siempre estábamos involucrados en todos los eventos que se realizaban, era de esperarse que conociéramos a tanta gente.

Finalmente llegué a mi casillero y ya no había más gente que pudiese distraerme. Abrí mi casillero, acomodé mis libros y saqué cuidadosamente la carta, me recargué sobre la puerta de mi casillero cerrándolo y tomé una bocanada de aire para tomar algo de valor antes de abrir el sobre.

Seguí contemplando la letra de Isabella por unos instantes más cuando de pronto alguien me la quitó de las manos. Era Stella, ella y yo somos buenos amigos y suele rescatarme de las porristas cuando me comienzan a tratar como a un muñeco de felpa. Además, asistimos juntos a la mayoría de las clases.

"¿Qué pasó Phineas? ¿Deprimido porque en tu casillero sólo había una carta y no un mar que te sepultara?" dijo ella burlona como es su costumbre. La verdad, no había día que algo por el estilo pasara, al abrir mi casillero solían aparecer muchas cartas de admiradoras... unas secretas y otras no tanto. Pero eso solía pasar después del descanso o a la hora de la salida... quizá por eso mi casillero seguía justo como lo dejé...

"No Stella, oye ¿Podrías regresarme esa carta?" le pedí con algo de tacto en mis palabras, no quería que ella la usara para bromear conmigo... no hoy, no con esa carta.

"¡Wow! ¡Phineas considera importante una carta de una chica!" dijo ella con sorpresa. Demasiado tarde para mí... "¿Oye, en verdad eres Phineas Flynn? ¿O eres una especie de alienígena que se está haciendo pasar por él? Porque la verdad..." ella tiene la costumbre de hablar mucho, pero en este momento yo no me encontraba en condiciones de escucharla hablar así. No mientras ella tuviera esa carta en sus manos, lejos de mi alcance. Sus palabras comenzaban a retumbar en mi cabeza y sentí cómo mi paciencia se fue agotando. Ni el tiempo del descanso, ni yo estábamos dispuestos a esperar a que terminara con su interminable monólogo.

"Stella..." la llamé, pero ella continuaba absorta en su palabrerío. Apreté los puños. Mi paciencia había llegado a su límite.

"¡Dame esa carta!" grite con todas mis fuerzas, con los puños tan apretados que hasta me dolía mantenerlos así. Por su parte ella estaba petrificada y calló. Si no mal recuerdo, ella nunca me había visto molesto, le quité la carta de la mano y me volví a recargar en la puerta del casillero.

Estaba por abrir el sobre cuando noté que ella seguía ahí parada, mirándome fijamente y petrificada. No quería ser descortés con ella, pero no quería que nada, ni nadie, me distrajera de esa carta que había esperado tanto para poder leer.

"¿Podrías dejarme sólo? Necesito leer mi carta" Ella asintió y me dejó sólo en el pasillo de nuevo.

Al fin, podía darme a la tarea de abrir mi carta. La tomé cuidadosamente y la abrí despacio, procurando dejar el sobre completo y saqué un paquetito de hojas. La hoja que tenía en número uno era de un tono rosa pastel y decía algo así:

"Hola Phineas!

Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón por no haberte escrito antes, he tenido muchísimas cosas pendientes y demás... pero en fin, es momento de ponerte al tanto con todo lo que ha ocurrido en Danville..."

Esta carta había sido ¡la más larga que había leído en toda mi vida! 10 hojas en tonos pastel escritas con tintas de colores, cada una decorada a mano con el sello de Isabella marcándolo todo. Su perfume. Tenía mucho que no lo olía y eso me trajo a la mente momentos muy bellos, sin embargo, la carta me dejó una especie de vacío en el pecho.

No es que no me agradara saber que Buford se había conseguido una linda novia o que Suzy ya hubiese aceptado a regañadientes que Candace y Jeremy eran novios, pero simplemente esperaba encontrarme con otra clase de cosas en esa carta que con un recuento de lo que había pasado estos últimos meses en mi ausencia.

Doblé las hojas cuidadosamente para introducirlas de nuevo en el sobre cuando ahí pude ver algo más. Era una fotografía de Isabella. Ella estaba abrazando a Perry y estaban debajo del árbol del patio trasero de mi casa. Isabella se veía realmente linda con la blusa fiusha que le había enviado a inicios de este mes con motivo del día del amor y la amistad. Y no pude evitar sonreír bobamente cuando leí la esquina inferior derecha de la fotografía: "Para Phineas de Isabella".

En ese instante escuché la voz de Ferb "Te lo dije". Me volví hacia donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba él, sonriendo satisfecho.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" le pregunté algo avergonzado por no haber notado su presencia antes. "El suficiente" respondió él y yo me encogí de hombros. "Lee el reverso de la foto, y procura no llegar tarde a clase" dicho esto, mi hermano se retiró dejándome sólo en el pasillo de nuevo.

Volteé la foto, y efectivamente, había texto en ella, y decía lo siguiente:

"¡Muero de ganas para que llegue el verano, Phineas! Perry y yo te enviamos un fuerte abrazo... y no olvides que dejamos una conversación pendiente la última vez que estuviste aquí.

Un beso. Isabella."

Inmediatamente sentí cómo el color se apoderaba de mis mejillas y el corazón comenzaba a latirme agitadamente. El timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó y volví a introducir todo al sobre y lo coloqué en un lugar seguro dentro de mi casillero, tomé unos libros y me dirigí al salón de clases. Era curioso, pero aún sentía las mejillas calientes y tenía la sensación de que estaba sonriendo más de lo habitual.

En el camino me encontré con Stella, parecía que ya había olvidado lo que sucedió en el pasillo porque me saludó enérgica y bromista como siempre "¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué tal la carta de tu admiradora?" dijo ella guiñándome el ojo y dándome unos golpecitos con su codo, supongo que porque yo aún tenía ese color rojo en mis mejillas.

Ambos nos reímos un poco y luego contesté a su pregunta "Esa carta me puso muy feliz" sonreímos y continué "Bueno ¿Quién no se pone feliz cuando la persona que más quieres te envía una foto suya en una carta y te manda un beso?" sonrerí y continué caminando. Stella se detuvo y se quedó ahí.

Efectivamente, Isabella es la persona a la que más quiero y el verano pasado, la última vez que estuve en Danville, estaba por confesarle lo que sentía por ella cuando me vi interrumpido y decidimos dejar la conversación en calidad de pendiente. Pero este verano será diferente, me encargaré de hacerle saber todo lo que siento por ella. Mi querida Isabella.

* * *

><p>si quieren continuación díganme, oki?<p>

Aleprettycat fuera, paz! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola~! al fin me digné a actualizar este fic, por cierto el capi 3 ya está casi listo, sólo le faltan unos detalles, por lo que esta vez no los abandonaré cruelmente ;) y estará arriba en una semana (o menos)

* * *

><p>Una Carta<p>

**Capítulo 2**

Stella y yo nos encontrábamos recostados sobre el pasto disfrutando de los primeros rayos de sol del día. El profesor de física se había resfriado y tuvimos la clase libre. Comenzamos discutiendo sobre el tema de nuestro proyecto de ciencias pero el tema cambió tantas veces que no sé ni cómo habíamos llegado a lo que hablábamos en este momento.

-Ya te lo dije Phineas, voy a extrañarte mucho cuando regreses con tus padres a Danville – decía Stella algo cabizbaja

-Pero para eso aún falta mucho Stella, -dije tratando de animarla- apenas estamos por terminar Enero y ya te estás preocupando del verano

-Es que… - calló unos instantes y luego tomó aire para continuar- me he acostumbrado mucho a tenerlos aquí, tanto a ti como a Ferb.

Ambos guardamos silencio por un minuto hasta que decidí darle fin a ese incómodo momento con una gran idea que acababa de cruzar por mi mente, bueno, realmente era una idea que me venía rondando desde hace unos meses atrás, pero creo que este era el momento idóneo para comentárselo a Stella. Me senté sobre el pasto llamando su atención.

-Tengo una gran idea, Stella –dije con una sonrisa, ella sólo arqueó una ceja – Ven con nosotros a Danville a pasar el verano.

Stella no daba crédito de los que había escuchado, o al menos eso parecía, puesto que sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y no pronunciaba palabra alguna. ¿Se lo habría dicho demasiado rápido?

-¡Por supuesto que me encantaría Phin! – dicho esto, ella se abalanzó sobre mí dejándome de nuevo recostado sobre el pasto, que ya estaba más tibio debido a la luz del Sol. – ¡Eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría pedir, Phineas! – ella seguía abrazándome sobre el pasto. Algo muy típico de ella.

-No exageres Stella –dije un tanto avergonzado debido a tantas muestras de afecto.

-Pero… -dijo ella soltándome y sentándose a mi lado- ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres? Y… ¿dónde me quedaré? Y… -Stella comenzaba a entrar en esa clase de crisis nerviosa, de las cuales yo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar. Así que me incorporé a su lado y le tapé la boca con mi mano.

-Tranquila Stella, yo me encargaré de eso,-dije soltándola, ella ya se veía dispuesta a escuchar mis sugerencias- te quedarás en nuestra casa, tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes y, en el peor de los casos, te quedarías a dormir en la habitación de mi hermana. –le sonreí para darle confianza y luego continué – y bueno, si quieres al ratito hablo con mi madre para tenerlo todo debidamente planeado y con eso, convencer a tus padres será pan comido.

-Phineas… -dijo ella en un hilo de voz, así que me acerqué para escucharle mejor- eres el mejor chico sobre la faz de la Tierra- dijo ella con una sonrisa y dándome un abrazo de esos cálidos que no puedes evitar corresponder.

-Eres mi amiga, Stella, y_ una de las mejores_.

Esa misma tarde había llamado a mamá para contarle todo al respecto y bueno, tanto ella como papá accedieron a ayudarme a convencer a los padres de Stella, y les pedí que no le contaran a nadie, ni siquiera a Candace, sobre nuestra huésped para el verano de éste año. Sería una gran sorpresa para todos.

Al día siguiente, saliendo de la escuela Ferb y yo acompañamos a Stella hasta su casa para así poder hablar con sus padres, Ferb logró convencerlos sin problema alguno, claro, como ya contábamos con la aprobación y apoyo de mamá y papá, los padres de Stella prácticamente nos preguntaron a qué hora sería el vuelo.

Así que estaba decidido. Stella iría con nosotros a Danville a pasar todo el verano.

Aproximadamente un mes después, recibí la carta de Isabella, a finales de febrero. Por lo que, regresar a Danville era uno de los eventos más esperados en el año.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De pronto alguien me movió el hombro despertándome, era Ferb, estaba sentado a mi izquierda y señaló hacia mi lado derecho, hacia la ventanilla. Al moverme para ver por la ventana sin querer desperté a Stella, la cual dormía tranquilamente sobre mi hombro. Todos nos asomamos por la ventanilla y pudimos ver tierra, ya faltaba poco para llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional de Danville.

-Phineas- dijo Stella volteándose a verme- júrame que no estoy soñando

-No Stella- le sonreí- y si así fuera, estaríamos soñando lo mismo.

Stella y yo no nos despegamos de la ventanilla mientras que Ferb continuaba leyendo su libro. Al poco rato se nos indicó abrocharnos los cinturones. Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Descender del avión, ir a recoger nuestro equipaje, y justo en la sala de esperas de las llegadas internacionales, ahí estaban, corrí con las maletas por unos cuantos metros hasta que las dejé caer sobre el suelo y me aventé a los brazos de mamá. Cuando me di cuenta, Ferb estaba en brazos de papá también, así que intercambiamos. Sin lugar a dudas, se sentía muy bien estar en casa de nuevo.

Después, simplemente reaccionamos de que habíamos dejado las maletas tiradas a medio camino, así que las fuimos a recoger mientras que Stella saludaba a nuestros padres.

Al poco rato ya nos encontrábamos de camino a casa. Según mamá, Candace saldría con Jeremy y Stacy después de la clausura de clases, mientras que el resto de nuestros amigos aún estaban en la escuela.

Cuando llegamos a casa fuimos directo a desempacar. Mi mamá le había arreglado a Stella el cuarto de huéspedes y una vez que todos terminamos de desempacar decidimos bajar al patio. Estábamos bajando las escaleras cuando mamá llamó a Stella, creo que necesitaba ayuda en la cocina.

-Ve Stella, estaremos en el patio, no hay pierde. – le dije y ella sintió.

Una vez en el patio, Ferb y yo nos sentamos bajo la sobra de ese gran árbol, se sentía tan bien que hasta parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Eran como las 11 y fracción de la mañana, por lo que el ambientes era muy agradable. De pronto noté que no había visto a Perry desde que habíamos llegado de Inglaterra.

-¿y Perry? –Pregunté, a lo que Ferb sólo levantó los hombros sin saber dónde se podría encontrar nuestra peluda mascota. Luego de unos instantes, me dieron ganas de construir algo, como cada verano, así que me puse de pie y le dije a Ferb

-¡Ferb, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! –todavía no terminaba de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando sin querer volteé a la calle, sí, ya había crecido mucho, y obviamente, con sólo ponerme de pié podría verla. Y ahí estaba… Isabella García-Shapiro, traía puesta aquella blusa rosa que le había regalado en Febrero, la misma de aquella fotografía en mi carta, se veía tan contenta, tan... em... estaba caminando junto a las firesides, Buford y Baljeet. Al parecer venían de la escuela. -¡Chicos!- grité agitando la mano derecha y todos voltearon a verme con una gran sonrisa

-¡Phineas! –Dijeron todos y entraron al patio -¡Ferb! ¡Qué gusto verlos!

Comenzamos a saludarnos todos, con apretones de manos y abrazos, se sentía bien verlos a todos, tenía un año de no verlos y en verdad ya me sentía como en casa, me quedé platicando unos instantes con Buford y Jeet, y de paso les pregunté por Django e Irving. Irving… sólo él podría saber donde estaba y en cuanto a Django, su papá pasó por él en cuanto la clausura se dio por terminada y creo que se irían unos días de vacaciones.

Luego, sólo me faltaba saludar a una chica, así que dejé a mis amigos por un momento y acudí a donde ella se encontraba. Nos sonreímos de lejos y finalmente me acerqué a ella.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Isabella- le dije feliz, pero calmo, no quería estallar en emociones en ese momento y terminar en un ridículo... o llamando de más la atención.

-Igualmente Phineas, te extrañé mucho- dicho esto, no pude contenerme más y la abracé. Ella correspondió el abrazo y nos quedamos así por unos segundos, los segundos mejor aprovechados en mucho, mucho tiempo. No quería que terminase, quería quedarme así con ella por unos minutos más. Pero la vida a veces se comporta de forma cruel y retorcida...

-¡Phineas! ¡Ferb! ¡Ya están los bocadillos! – Isabella y yo nos separamos. Stella se asomaba por la puerta con un delantal puesto a llamarnos y bueno, todos quedaron petrificados, es decir, ¿de dónde había salido esa rubia de ojos verdes, y qué hacía ayudando en la cocina?

-Stella, ven- la llamé y ella acudió a donde todos nos encontrábamos- Damas y caballeros, ella es Stella, es una amiga de Inglaterra y pasará el verano aquí en Danville con nosotros.

Una exclamación de asombro se dejó oír por parte de todos y bueno, todos fueron a presentarse con ella, menos una persona: Isabella. La miré incrédulo y ella con un deje de fastidio fue a saludarla.

Después todos entramos a la cocina, nada como unos bocadillos hechos por mamá. Bueno, además estando tanto tiempo lejos de ella, uno aprende a valorarlos más.

-Me alegra ver que siguen teniendo mucho apetito- decía mamá gustosa –hacía mucho que no veía la cocina tan llena, ¿alguien gusta más jugo de manzana?

-Yo quiero un poco más señora Flynn- decía Holly extendiéndole su vaso para que le sirvieran más jugo.

Entre tanto alboroto en la mesa, me recargué en mi respaldo y miré hacia la puerta y ¡ahí estaba! entrando sigilosamente, Perry hacía su entrada triunfal.

-¡oh! ¡Ahí estás Perry!- mi querido ornitorrinco se acercó a mí y lo levanté para darle un merecido abrazo. Después se lo pasé a Ferb y se quedó con nosotros el resto de la tarde.

Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo pasó volando. Entre anécdotas, bromas y deliciosos bocadillos nos la pasamos en la cocina hasta que los celulares de los presentes comenzaban a sonar, eran todas las madres preocupadas porque sus hijos no se habían reportado y ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde. Al poco rato, las Firesides fueron las primeras en partir, después Isabella y por último Baljeet y Buford.

-¡Cielos Phineas!- decía Stella mientras lavaba los platos- tus amigos son muy agradables

-Te dije que te aceptaría muy bien Stella- le decía mientras secaba uno de los platos del escurridor. Ferb levantó el pulgar y luego le pasé el plato seco para que él lo acomodara en el mueble.

En ese instante se escuchó la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya legué! – sin duda alguna, era Candace. Ella entró en la cocina y gritó – ¡Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo que una amiga lave los platos!

-Tranquila Candace- le dije para que dejara de gritar –Stella se ofreció a ayudarnos

-Sí- dijo Stella con una sonrisa a modo de calmar a mi hermana.

-Por cierto… ¿tú de dónde saliste? –Preguntó Candace una vez que reaccionó que no conocía a la presente.

-soy Stella Kirsch*, -luego de soltar unas risitas- soy amiga de Phineas y Ferb, -continuó una vez que superó la risa- vivo en Inglaterra pero tus hermanos me invitaron a pasar el verano aquí.

-sorpresa- dije para poca gracia de Candace que me lanzó una mirada asesina

-no te deberías juntar con ellos- continuó Candace- son una mala influencia para ti

Cuando es necesario, Stella es capaz de hablar muy propiamente, supongo que esa fue la razón por la cual Candace luego le comentó que debería enseñarnos a comportarnos así.

Nos acostamos sin siquiera cenar, mamá y papá lo comprendieron puesto que veníamos muy cansados por el vuelo de la mañana. La habitación de huéspedes, por ahora la habitación de Stella, está a un lado de la de Ferb y mía. Así que seguimos platicando un poco más antes de finalmente irnos a dormir.

Ya en la cama Ferb me dirigió la palabra antes de que apagara la lámpara de noche.

-Creo que Stella se ha adaptado muy bien a la vida en Danville- dijo él, yo estaba por completar el comentario cuando él prosiguió – pero creo que Isabella no está del todo contenta con su llegada.

Eso me dejó pensando unos minutos, Isabella se había comportado un tanto extraño con Stella, pero decidí no darle demasiada importancia, creí que era porque no se sentía en confianza, no porque hubiera enemistad entre ellas. Pero, aunque Ferb pueda tener razón, y casi siempre la tiene, prefiero creer que ellas se llevarán bien.

Eso es todo por este capi, ahora, algunas alcaraciones y luego pasaré a contestar los reviews

*El apellido de Stella significa Cereza y es de origen Alemán, pronto sabrán más respecto a eso.

ok! los reviews!

**U.N.S.C** Gracias por ese comentario n.n

**Zuperizzy** no alucinas, Stella tiene otras intenciones con él, pero eso se verá en los siguientes capis n.n

**guillermosc200**1 La conversación a medias vendrá en el capi 3 w en serio te pasó eso? wow a veces el destino sí que hace de las suyas XD

**BellaWacko** Gracias! n.n

**Ayulen-Musiix** Gracias! y bueno, habrán más capis... verios más n.n

**NellaKeynes** me alegra saber eso =D

**HikariYamiIshtar** aquí está la continuación n.n

**ladyisa gagabella** no pienso hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero si te interesa, puedes seguir leyendo otros capis. Además nunca especifiqué porque a Isabella le urgía tocar el tema pendiente con Phineas ;)

**nallely** bueno, al fin actualicé! n.n y muchas gracias por tu comentario =D

**Luso96** bien, ya está la continuación

**saQhra** jeje de hecho, es que, en cuestiones del amor, nunca se sabe jejeje

en fin, eso es todo de mi parte... por ahora

Aleprettycat fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

lalala! Ale-chan se ha dignado a aparecer~! jaja ok, no. Bueno, mucha escuela y entre tanto estrés al fin pude transcribir el capi completo w disfrutenlo. No olviden los reviews n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Una Carta<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

-Gracias Phineas- decía Isabella mientras estábamos parados frente a la puerta de su casa.

La noche había caído y luego de un gran día de aventuras en el patio acompañé a Isabella hasta su casa una vez que Buford y Baljeet se retiraron a las suyas, mientras que Stella y Ferb se me habían adelantado a la cena.

-de nada- dije y luego tomé una bocanada de aire- oye Isabella… -ella levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía. Sentí cómo el color me llegaba a las mejillas pero tomé valor para no dejarme vencer por mi propia vergüenza-¿te gustaría que un día de éstos fuésemos a pasear al parque?, después de comer, bueno, si es que tú quieres, claro.- Isabella soltó una pequeña risa

- claro que me gustaría, Phineas- dijo ella y sonrió levemente- nos vemos mañana, descansa

-descansa- apenas y le respondí cuando ella entró a su casa, mientras que yo… regresé a casa en un "lapsus enamoradus" como los que se ven en las pelis que le gustan a Candace.

Entré por la puerta con ese aire enamorado que aún transpiraba. Stella y Ferb se voltearon a verme.

-creo que la princesa besó a la rana- dijo Stella provocando que incluso Ferb tratara de aguantarse la risa, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón jugando con la consola. Y yo me sonrojé como un tomate.

-¡Stella!- grité, pero eso sólo provocó más risas por parte de ambos, sí, ahora Ferb se reía abiertamente con ella.

Afortunadamente sus risas no duraron demasiado, porque en poco tiempo mamá nos llamó a cenar. Ya sentados en el comedor, Candace llegó y todo tuvo un flujo normal. Unas cuantas historias de papá amenizaron la cena y pronto los platos quedaron vacíos. Esta vez Candace ayudó a mamá con los platos y nosotros nos retiramos a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Nada como estar recostados a la sombra de un árbol, ¿verdad?- les pregunté a Ferb y a Stella. Los tres estábamos recargados en el tronco del gran árbol del patio trasero y la temperatura era de lo más agradable.

-Concuerdo contigo Phin- dijo Stella con los ojos cerrados- Se necesita descansar luego de ese Señor Desayuno que preparó tu madre. En verdad que se lució.

En ese momento llegó Perry, parecía ser que él también había terminado su desayuno. Caminó hacia Ferb y mi hermano lo acomodó entre sus piernas para acariciarle la cabeza. Un cuadro perfecto, de esos que sólo la familia puede lograr.

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguna idea me llegaba a la cabeza, creo que mi estómago estaba demasiado lleno y de pronto Stella tomó la palabra.

-Oye Phineas… - me llamó y me volví a verla, ella tenía su mirada fija en el cielo- ¿crees que le caí bien a todos aquí?-su pregunta me desconcertó

-Claro Stella, le has caído de maravilla a todos aquí –le aseguré -¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Creo que no le caigo bien a Isabella- admitió finalmente.

Yo estaba sorprendido ante tal afirmación. Incluso Ferb dejó de leer su libro y hasta Perry levantó la vista. La miramos asombrados los tres y ella se encogió de hombros. Tomó algo de aire y comenzó a explicar.

-No sé si sean alucinaciones mías,- dijo ella en un tono de voz apenas audible –y sinceramente espero que así lo sean, pero…

En ese momento una voz cantarina se dejó escuchar desde la puerta que daba a la calle.

-¡Hola Phineas! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Isabella saludó como era su costumbre y caminó hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días Isabella- la saludé y tanto Stella como Ferb sólo se limitaron a hacer un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo

-¿eh?- exclamó ella -¿Desde cuándo Stella es tan callada?- preguntó en un tono que al instante dibujó en el rostro de Stella aquella mirada que yo conocía bien, la mirada que ponía cuando estaba a punto de contraatacar verbalmente y eso me puso nervioso, esto se podría tornar feo.

-A como me tratan, trato- se limitó a responder Stella y ante la ceja que arqueó Isabella como reacción al comentario continuó luego de un suspiro- si no saludas como se debe, ¿cómo puedes esperar a que alguien te salude como se debe?

Isabella frunció un poco el seño, ese comentario no le agradó del todo. Estuve a punto de intervenir, pero Ferb me tomó del hombro. No quería que hiciera esto más grande. Stella continuó

- claro, tengo modales, pero ésta no es una situación que requiera total formalidad como para ponerme de pie y recibirte adecuadamente, mucho menos si ni siquiera nos diriges la palabra a Ferb o a mí. –Isabella estaba por abrir la boca con la intención de hablar, pero Stella no le dio la oportunidad- Perdona que te interrumpa, pero déjame terminar primero y después te daré la oportunidad de exponer tu punto.

Stella era muy amable en su hablar, siempre que quería hablar cordialmente lo lograba, al punto en que incluso llegaba a sacar de quicio a la gente que quería contraatacarla verbalmente.

–Puede que a mí no me quieras saludar por obvias razones, apenas se nos presentó hace un par de días y no te culpo si no tienes la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo. Pero me molesta que ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de saludar a Ferb, es decir, lo conoces desde hace años y es el hermano del chico al que acabas de saludar. Lo más correcto sería de también lo saludaras. Al menos por pura educación y respeto. Después de todo también es tu amigo ¿o no?-

Ok, declaro eso un golpe bajo. Stella le hizo a Isabella un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que era momento de que ella tomara la palabra y se sentó de forma que cualquiera que la viera notara que le estaba prestando total atención a mi amiga de cabellos oscuros. Isabella estaba furiosa por aquellos comentarios. Yo no conocía a nadie que la hubiese dejado con la palabra en la boca y mucho menos con algo en lo que yo estaba de acuerdo. Desde que tengo memoria, Isabella sólo me ha saludado a mí cuando nos ve. Y si se llegaba a interesar en lo que hacía mi hermano nunca se lo preguntaba a él, siempre a mí. Ferb y Perry también prestaban suma atención a lo que había dicho Stella y miraban curiosos a Isabella esperando su respuesta.

Las palabras parecías no llegar a la boca de Isabella y Stella se puso de pie.

-Disculpen- dijo ella una vez de pie- iré por algo de agua a la cocina- ¿alguien gusta un poco?

-Yo quiero Stella, por favor- Isabella asintió con la cabeza- Isabella también quiere un poco, por favor

-Claro Phineas- dijo ella amablemente- ¿vas a querer Ferb?- Mi hermano se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, Perry los siguió.

-Te acompaño- le dijo mi hermano y ella le contestó el gesto con una sonrisa. Caminaron rumbo a la cocina y me quedé a solas con Isabella.

-¿Siempre es así?- me preguntó Isabella viéndome a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta. Debo admitir que fue algo incómoda, pero se le veía una enorme determinación en la mirada.

-Sólo cuando algo no le parece correcto-admití

-Esa respuesta suena un tanto infantil- dijo ella- es porque no lo quieres admitir abiertamente o porque consideras que lo hace más por cumplir sus caprichos.

El orgullo de Isabella estaba muy herido y se le notaba con esa clase de comentarios. La abracé y acaricié su cabello por unos instantes, quería calmar la situación. Comenzaba a considerar seriamente lo que antes ya me había comentado Ferb

Al poco tiempo Stella llegó acompañada de Ferb, ella traía una charola con los vasos de agua servidos y Ferb traía la jarra de agua. Perry aún los seguía de cerca.

-Espero que les guste el agua de sandía- dijo Stella mientras nos ofrecía tomar uno de los vasos de la charola. Bebí un poco y sabía delicioso, era de sandía y era muy refrescante para la hora del día.

-Está deliciosa- admití e Isabella también bebió un poco. -¿quién la preparó?

-Obvio que fue Ferb, Phineas- dijo Stella entre risas.

-Entonces es una agua "a la Ferb" – completó Isabella, parecía que el mal rato ya se le había pasado.

Nos sentamos todos bajo el árbol y después de unos 10 minutos, Bufor y Baljeet llegaron al patio a unírsenos al momento de relajación. No supe en qué momento Perry se separó de nosotros hasta que lo busqué con la mirada y al no encontrarlo hice la tan conocida pregunta.

-Oigan ¿y Perry?

Todos se mostraron incrédulos ante la pregunta y decidimos no darle importancia, después de todo, ese ornitorrinco siempre aparece cuando quiere.

Luego de un rato de plática la inspiración al fin llegó a mí y comenzamos a construir algo. Todo pareció perder tensión entre Isabella y Stella, más porque Stella no volvió a tocar el tema y, al parecer, Isabella aún no tenía armas para contraatacar. Sinceramente espero que no lo haga, porque lo que menos quiero es que en verdad ellas dos se molesten y me tengan entre la espada y la pared.

Alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, sólo nos encontrábamos en la casa Ferb, Stella, Perry y yo. Candace había salido con Stacy, creo que irían al cine en cita doble o algo así, mientras que mamá y papá habían ido de compras.

Estábamos en la sala pensando en qué hacer para el día siguiente cuando Ferb dijo su primera línea del día.

-Stella, ¿podrías explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió en la mañana?- la pregunta de mi hermano me tomó por sorpresa, aunque no del todo a Ferb. Algo no cuadraba del todo aquí ¿Qué no habrían hablado del tema cuando nos dejaron solos en el patio a Isabella y a mí? ¿O había algo que Stella no quería decirme y Ferb la estaba obligando a aclararlo frente a mí?

-Eres muy cruel Ferb. –se quejó Stella en voz baja. Sin duda era la segunda opción. Soltó un suspiro resignado y comenzó a explicar. –Espero que no me lo tomen a mal y, hasta ahora, no tengo nada personal en su contra pero no me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que si ella tanto presume ser amiga de ambos, no salude a Ferb. ¿Acaso es un acuerdo común al que llegaron y hoy metí la pata? ¿O es algo que se fue dando al paso de los años a lo que preferiste no darle importancia, Ferb?

Stella es una chica muy perceptiva, al igual que Ferb y es muy complicado "marearla con rollos" y es precisamente por lo segura que está al decir las cosas y al admitir sus errores cuando se les ve de forma lógica y objetiva que nos llevamos tan bien con ella y por lo visto, es una relación mucho más equilibrada la que tenemos nosotros con ella que con Isabella.

-Es la segunda, Stella- dijo Ferb muy seguro y Stella se dejó ir hacia atrás en el sillón satisfecha por recibir una respuesta, aunque pareciera no agradarle del todo.

-Bueno, entonces tal vez llevé esto un poco hacia los extremos. –Dijo finalmente ella- Pero tengo otra duda- dijo incorporándose, se volvió a verme y luego volvió a preguntarle a Ferb.- ¿Lo haces por ayudarla, verdad?- Yo arqueé una ceja ¿a dónde pretendería llegar con esta conversación? Ferb asintió con la cabeza y ella se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón –Ok, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy.

-¿A qué vino esa pregunta Stella?- cuestioné a mi amiga y ella sólo sonrió.

-Ya estás grandecito como para preguntarme eso, Phin- dijo ella con voz dulce- lo mejor será que tú mismo deduzcas esa respuesta, si te la digo yo, perderá toda la emoción ¿verdad, Ferb?

Ferb asintió y yo terminé peor que antes de preguntar.

-Ste… -comencé a llamarla de nuevo con la intención de que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto y me respondiera, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de todos y me vi interrumpido.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- anunció Candace felizmente mientras caminaba hacia la sala. -¿Dónde están mamá y papá? su auto no está –preguntó luego de notar que no estaban en la sala.

-Salieron hace un rato, Candace- respondió Stella- pero ya no deben tardar demasiado, dijeron que no llegarían tarde.

No pude volver a tocar ese tema en el resto de la noche, y mucho menos con todo el alboroto que tenía Candace mientras platicaba todo lo que había hecho con Stacy en la plaza comercial antes de entrar al cine.

A la hora de acostarnos, me volví hacia Ferb esperando respuesta, no hubo, sólo me miró por unos instantes y supe que nunca me lo diría, tendría que buscarla por mis propios medios.

* * *

><p>bueno, eso es todo por ahora y claro, quiero agradecerles a Ayulen-Musiix y a Gatita1869 por sus reviews w<p>

danke schön! w

ok ya, nos vemos para la otra (prometo ya no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capi, en seiro =P)


End file.
